


In Space No-One Can Hear You Sparkle

by merlins_sister



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: When had it become acceptable on the bad ass Raza to put up fairy lights and tinsel? 
A tiny!festivefic for my fellow fans of this tiny!ship. Set in my Binary universe a few months on from chapter 12.





	

“This is ridiculous!”

Three looked around him at the activity. When he didn’t get a response he continued, “We are a ship of pirates, mercenaries and generally bad ass people. We do not put up tinsel and fairy lights!”

“But it’s Christmas,” said Five with a big grin as she balanced on a table with an armful of something sparkly.

“And how do we know that out here in deep space?” Three demanded. 

“Annie worked it out,” Nyx replied simply. “Three days’ time should match midwinter back on Earth.”

Three shifted. This whole exercise had Annie and Five written all over it. Which meant protesting too much had possible repercussions for him now. 

He caught sight of something pink and sparkly. 

Okay, even knowing that, he had his limits.

He turned to Six. “Come on, help me out here.”

Six shrugged. “I kinda like it. It’s festive.” He grinned at Three’s roll of his eyes before he shrugged on his coat. “Speaking of which, I need to get to my task on the list...” he said as he abandoned Three to sparkles, glitter and two overly excited women.

Somewhere, from a safe distance on the space station, he swore he heard Two snigger.

Nyx thrust some tinsel into his hands. “Come on, Three,” she said with a grin. “Embrace the season. You know you’ll enjoy it.”

Three glowered at her before pointedly putting the tinsel down. Nyx rolled her eyes at him but before he could make a further comment he was distracted by the return of Annie and two boxes. She looked disturbingly, adorably enthusiastic as she almost ran into the room. 

“I’ve found new adaptors for the white lights,” she said brightly, putting her boxes down. “And some transistors that should work on the flashing ones for the bridge.”

“Flashing lights for the bridge?” Three questioned before he could stop himself.

Annie looked up from the box to him, obviously confused by his tone.

“Three is struggling to embrace the festive spirit,” Nyx explained for him with a slight smirk.

Annie turned to look at him. “Why?” she asked, her eyes blinking as she processed the information. “How could you not like a celebration where there is food, and drink, and sparkle? Never mind this…” She turned and rummaged in the other box.

“Annie…” Three started before he stalled at the sight in front of him. Annie turned back to him, waving a green twig, with green leaves and white berries. 

“There are some interesting traditions to explore as well,” she said with a smile. She lifted the greenery above her head and looked expectantly at Three.

Three felt a smile twitch at his lips. Of course Annie would look for mistletoe, or at least as close to it that she could find out here. Three took a moment to consider her before he felt his resistance crumble.

Three stepped forward and gently took the faux mistletoe out of her fingers so he could hold it higher. Slowly he leant in and kissed her for longer than was probably normal for a mistletoe kiss. He pulled up to take in the pleased, flushed look on Annie’s face, and knew he was defeated. He couldn’t enjoy a kiss like that and not help with the festivities now. He stepped forward to pick up the box with the other bits of mistletoe in them.

“No!” Annie exclaimed, quickly taking the box off of him. Three had only a moment to catch sight of something black and red below the green and white. He lifted his eyebrows at Annie.

“That’s for elsewhere on the ship,” she managed. She nodded her head towards the other box. “That’s for here.”

“Okay,” Three replied with a knowing grin at her, rewarded by that wicked smile of hers as she left the room to do whatever else she had planned.

He picked up the remaining box and turned to face the Nyx. She had her own knowing smile on her face. “Told you that you would enjoy Christmas,” she said.

“It looks like it may have some advantages,” he conceded. “Where do you want these?”

Nyx indicated the room expansively. “Where ever you feel the urge to add some sparkle.”

Three still didn’t think you could describe his involvement as an urge, but he started to add his own box of supplies to the decorations. 

After all, even a bad ass pirate could enjoy some drinking, feasting and celebrating, safe in the knowledge that in space *no- one* could hear you sparkle.


End file.
